The cultivar, Fla. 90-3, is a new apple invention with a distinct low-chilling and dormancy requirement. This present invention resulted from our breeding efforts to produce deciduous tree fruits adapted to mild winters of subtropical climates. Contrast is made to Anna, the standard apple cultivar of low winter cold requirement that is adapted and grown throughout subtropical climates of the world.